


Queen Of A Fallen Kingdom (Natasha Romanoff x Reader)

by littlecanary, Lord_Fandom



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Badass, Comfort, Darkness, Death, Desire, Elemental Magic, Eventual Smut, F/F, Family, Feelings, Fights, Friends With Benefits, Hurt, Multiple Personalities, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Relationship(s), Shameless Reader, Slow Burn, Swearing, fem!reader - Freeform, girlxgirl, gxg, light - Freeform, lonely, powerfull
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28960128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecanary/pseuds/littlecanary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Fandom/pseuds/Lord_Fandom
Summary: Y/n is everything but a normal girl. She was supposed to be a Queen. A Queen with a Kindom to defend and take care of. Her Kingdom had been slaughtered by an evil force. Her own Guards dragged her away. She wanted to fight alongside her mother and the warriors. Now she's alone and there is no going back to where she came from. All that's left is her Destiny, passed onto her when her mother died fighting the forces of Evil. She's the Keeper of Elements, the Defender of Light, born to keep the eternal Darkness far away from Earth and all Humans.This story is set a few weeks after the events of Marvel's The Avengers. The reader is a 20 y/o girl who gets recruited for the Avengers Initiative after the Events of New York. She becomes friends with Natasha Romanoff and later develops feelings for her. The reader has to deal with psychological issues, falling in love with her best friend, and saving the world. She hasn't reached her full powers yet and is still developing new powers and learns more about herself. The Elements often have their own personalities and sometimes it gets a little bit out of hand. She is a trained warrior and badass most of the time but shy at the beginning.I suck at writing summaries
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 28
Kudos: 37





	1. Prologue

It is a rainy August afternoon, when I enter the little coffee-shop near Stark tower, now the Avenger's tower. Only a few weeks ago the City of Manhattan was a battlefield in a war that no one could have predicted to happen. I've seen a lot of strange things in my life. But never did I dare to imagine something like this. Troops and volunteer helpers are still cleaning up the mess the Chitauri left behind.

I walk up to the counter and order my usual and whilst I wait for my drink I scan the room for my favorite booth. The Booth in the corner of the coffee-shop, right next to the window. No one ever sits there. Except for this time the seat is already taken.

  
When my order is ready I take my mug and walk over to her. She's even more stunning than I realized from 35 feet away, now that I'm standing right next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" I ask her, afraid that I scared her because she seemed to be lost in her thoughts. But she didn't even flinch and turns around.

"No you can have it.", she answers, smiling a little shyly. So I put my mug on the table and sit down right in front of her.

Her skin looks like porcelain, pale but not the ill kind of pale. She is absolutely beautiful and I've never seen anyone as perfect as her before.

"Are you new here?", I ask her and she looks up, smiling.

"Maybe…", she says before taking a sip of her drink whilst looking me in the eyes.

"Because I think I'd remember seeing someone with such a beautiful face."

"I'll take that as a compliment", a small chuckle escapes her lips and a light shade of pink now shows itself on her pale cheeks. I can't hold back my smile either.

"So I guess you're from around here…", she smiles leaning her back against the soft material of the leather booth.

"How did you know?", I answer, a smirk spreading on my lips.

"Just a feeling you know…?", she lifts the mug again, taking another sip.

"And what brings you here?", I ask her, raising an eyebrow in curiosity.

"A Job offer...", she puts down her mug giving me a small smile.

"So you're planning on staying for a while…?"

"That depends on how everything is going to work out… You should probably start drinking your coffee if you don’t want it to get cold…", she giggles.

"Well…" I look at my coffee and then back at her.

She wraps her hands around my mug and I could swear that I saw a red glow in her eyes just for a split second.

"Nope… still warm…", she giggles again, letting go of my mug.

"What are you drinking?", I ask her, looking her in the eye whilst lifting my drink taking a long sip.

"This is a Caramel Macchiato with extra cream.", she tells me.

"And would you recommend trying it?"

"It's definitely worth a try. It's super delicious but has an awful lot of calories...", she says with a cheeky smile on her lips.

We both lift our drinks, never letting the other person out of sight.

After a couple of minutes, she's glancing at her watch, puts down the coffee, jumps off her seat, and starts grabbing her stuff "Shit… I-I got to go…", she stutters before heading for the door.

"Wait!", she turns around.

"Yeah…?"

"Will I see you again? I could show you the city…", I ask her, making eye contact.

"Maybe…", she answers, giving me a coy smile. Then she turns around and leaves the coffee-shop.

And I didn't even ask for her name.

I turn back around and see her coffee still on the table.

Still hot.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are going to meet the Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start with the 1st Chapter, I want to thank my beta reader Lord_Fandom for the amazing ideas and hours we spent brainstorming let alone in the past 2 days. You are amazing. I am so glad that we met. It is always a pleasure talking to you about new ideas. You are my twin. Without you, the chapter wouldn't be as great as it is now. Thank you.

When I wake up this morning the sun is already shining brightly through the window of my one-room apartment. When you consider how bad the weather has been in the last few days, gray and rainy, the bright sun is a really pleasant change. Even though I love to sit in my favorite coffee-shop when it rains, have a coffee or tea and watch the weather or snuggle up in my bed and read a book. Of course, I would prefer that I could read the works of my ancestors, works that would certainly help me to understand my magic better, to control it, and to fully develop it. But the day I got my abilities, I had just turned 17, was also the day that changed everything. The attack cost me all of my people and my family.

There can only be one Keeper at a time, I knew that, and the successor gets its powers at the time of the death of the predecessor. And since I was my mother's only daughter, the powers were passed on to me. The powers have been in our family since the beginning of time and since then they have always been passed on to the eldest daughter. At least that's what I've always been told. Sometimes it is hard to be on your own with magical powers, the extent of which some only dare to dream of, and to have no one to help you control them. After all, these powers make you the strongest being in the entire universe, should you fully control them. I have had my powers for 3 years now and I am still scratching the surface of my possibilities.

In most fantasy novels some people have an element that they can control or groups of friends where everyone is masters of an element, but in no story, that I know of and I'm pretty sure that by now I've read every single one, where one person has all of the elements controlled. And although I have learned how to handle all kinds of combat and weapons since I was able to walk and learned to master them, I have never learned anything about the elements.

I took a real quick look at my phone, seeing as there were no notifications, I put it down and got out of bed .  Like every morning, I get a glass of water, then go to the bathroom to get ready for the day .

I usually go jogging every morning, but today I make an exception because today is a Big Day. Today I'm going to become an Avenger.

Nick Fury came to see me a few weeks ago. Immediately after the attack on New York. Even though the Avengers did most of the work, he must have noticed that someone with powers helped them to get people to safety, behind the scenes. I always tried not to attract attention and to stay under the radar if possible, but somehow he still found me. He gave me a few days to think about it before I finally agreed. I've been on my own for three years now and having a strong team by my side really couldn't hurt. My job is to protect the world from darkness and why not do that on the first line of defense.

What he didn't tell me is that he had already had an eye on me before the attack and just didn't know whether I had powers or not. At least that's what I felt when he was talking.

In the bathroom I look in the mirror, my snow-white hair messy from sleeping, I quickly tie it into a messy bun and run my fingers over the gemstones that can be seen on my sternum before I start brushing my teeth. I always play with the water in my toothbrush cup, either sculpting figures or letting it freeze. With the latter, I already destroyed one or the other toothbrush cup but that only happened to me at the beginning. To be able to use my powers correctly, I had to learn a lot about physics, because I am also bound by the numerous laws of nature.

After brushing my teeth, I wash my face before I go into the shower. There is no better feeling than letting the water patter on your skin after a restful night or a sweaty workout.

Again my thoughts are buzzing about my powers and what to expect today. I had never met the Avengers in person. How will they react to me? How are they in reality? Will they take me in? What else will happen today? Do I have to demonstrate my powers to them?

I shut down my thoughts and turn off the water before stepping out of the shower and using my magic to evaporate the water on my skin and my hair, then I get dressed.

The outfit I chose yesterday is neatly folded up on my washing machine. I opted for black long pants and a black sleeveless top with a collar, as always without a neckline, to hide the stones. Each of the gemstones stands for an element and they are all arranged in a circle with a bright stone in the middle that shimmered in all the colors of the rainbow. The only stone I don't know what it stands for, but it has to be pretty important if it's at the center of the others.

When I'm finished I start to put on make-up. I choose natural make-up and straighten my hair.

When I'm done in the bathroom I go to my kitchen and make something for breakfast. I throw two slices of toast in the toaster and make some bacon and egg in the pan. I also get a glass and fill it with orange juice. When it's done I put everything on the small high table at the wall, sit down on the barstool and start to eat.

I keep getting lost in my thoughts. I have often thought about how much time I would have to fully understand and control my powers. What if I don't make it in time? What if I can't do my job. I am neither invulnerable nor immortal. I don't have a healer as the others did. I'm a normal girl, only with supernatural powers.

After a few long minutes, I manage to escape my stream of thoughts and look at the clock. It's a little after 8 a.m. and at 10 a.m. I have to be in the Avengers Tower. That means I still have enough time to tidy up my apartment and stop at my favorite coffee-shop on the way to the tower and buy myself a coffee.

I finish my breakfast with a few last bites and wash the dishes. Then I start to clean my apartment. I set up the pillows and blankets on my bed, put the clothes either in the laundry or in the closet, clean the mirror, and water the plants. On the way to the kitchen, I open the window to ventilate and take a quick look out. Then I clean up the kitchen.

At 9 o'clock sharp, I put on my dark green leather jacket and my black sneakers before I leave the apartment with my packed handbag and a backpack with the most important things. I plug my headphones into my phone and start my favorite playlist.

As planned, I make a stop at my favorite coffee-shop on the way to the Avengers Tower. On the way there I enjoy the warmth of the sun on my face. I see people who go to work hectically, waiting for a taxi, and in turn, people who just enjoy the sun and walk their dog.

It is a wonderful, sunny late summer day. And probably one of the last.

After a few minutes, I arrive at the coffee-shop and stand in line after entering it. Completely immersed in my music, I start bobbing my leg. I feel the urge to start dancing on the spot, but I have to suppress it, after all, I'm not alone here.

After what feels like an eternity, even if it was only a few minutes, I can finally order my coffee and then stand at the end of the counter to wait for it there.

My gaze wanders over the guests who are sitting at their tables and either chatting or working on their laptops. Inside, I might have hoped to see the mysterious woman again who had sat down at my table last Saturday. I had never seen her here before and I have lived here for three years. Something about her told me that the bench I was sitting on is her regular spot and yet I've never met her before.

I couldn't see much except for a few strands of fiery red hair that hung across her face and weren't covered by the hood of her hoodie. She also had bright green eyes, like two emeralds that could look directly into my soul. I didn't even know her name. 

I haven't been able to think of anything else since meeting her. The way she just sat down with me. I had the feeling that she was comfortable.

A little later, with my to-go mug filled with the best caramel macchiato in town, I make my way to the Avengers Tower. I take a detour through the park because I still have enough time before I finally stand in front of the large glass door. The moment I step through this door my life will change forever.

I don't hesitate, enter the foyer, where Nick Fury and Maria Hill are waiting for me, and approach them confidently. Maria wears her combat suit, the S.H.I.E.L.D.-logo proudly on her upper arm, and the weapon close at hand in her holster, ready to be fired at any time.

"Good morning y/n.", She smiles and offers me her hand.

I take it. “Good morning Agent Hill! Good morning Director Fury, ” I nod to him.

"Good morning Mrs. y/l/n. Should we?"

I nod and follow them as they start moving. I walk between them and we walk down long corridors, take the elevator to the 40th floor, where we walk down a corridor before we enter a room that looks a lot like a consultation room to me. Everything is very modern and every millimeter is filled with the latest technology. If they only knew that where I come from this would be called Stone Age technology. I miss the island, my family, my friends.

We sit down at the large table with the glass tabletop and go through all the contractual conditions and details again. I will live in the tower and have my own floor, but I can still keep my one-room apartment, for which S.H.I.E.L.D. will pay the rent. I am regularly examined to see how my body changes as my powers develop. In return, I will become an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and an Avenger and they'll help me find out more about my past. I have nothing to lose.

After we discussed all the details, a blood sample was taken from me, as well as my finger and handprints and voice samples for the database. It feels like forever before the whole procedure is over.

With the procedure behind me, I wait until the data has been read and Director Fury comes back into the room with Maria Hill in tow to sign the contract with me. In 6-fold execution, of course.

But before I met the Avengers, we had to go to another room. A photo was taken of me and a few minutes later I got a key card with my picture, my name in the background, the Avengers logo and on the back the S.H.I.E.L.D.-logo, is given to me. I`m smiling. It feels good to be part of a team again. Back then on the island, I had my own combat unit under my leadership. We were the strongest and best fighters on the island.

We fought the darkness and there wasn't a fight we didn't win. We managed to conquer the darkness. But apparently, we did not manage to destroy it forever. It came back and we weren't prepared. It had found a new host. It was a bloodbath. I could still feel the pain as the gems dug through my chest to the surface and the elements went crazy in my body. It was like they were tearing me apart from the inside.

Maria pulls me out of my thoughts when she puts her hand on my shoulder and I flinch at the touch.

"Is everything ok? I know it's a big step. But it's the right one. ", She smiles slightly at me." I was in the Army before I came to S.H.I.E.L.D.".

"All good ... I was just in thought. Back then on the island I was one of the strongest warriors and had my own unit. They called us the cavalry. There was no backup. We were backup. I started to learn the art of fighting when I could just walk. "

"So the born fighter."

"Yes, something like that…"

"Come on. We have to do something before you meet the Avengers. "

"And what?"

“You will see... So come on ... “, with that sentence she leaves the room and I follow her.

We go back to another room. I really don't want to know how many rooms this building has. And in a couple of weeks, I would own an entire floor, at least that's what my employment contract said.

Once in the room, I look around in amazement. It was an empty room. Well except for a couple of lockers and a table. There was a uniform on the table. A battle suit. And on top of it was a gun. There is a bag next to the pile. I look at Maria confused.

"What's this?"

“That…”, she takes the pile and hands it to me “… is your combat suit and your service weapon. In the bag is the standard equipment that every agent gets. Clothing with logo and name and of course shoes. Oh yes ... and the suit is custom-made. "

I take the pile, puzzled. "Wow ... thanks ...", my jaw is probably on the bottom of the ocean right now.

"Now all I need is a fingerprint scan to confirm receipt of the weapon."

Director Fury had already explained to me during our conversation that all weapons that were issued are registered on the respective agent via a biometric scan. Each bullet can be tracked should it be necessary. Another of probably a million security measures and protocols.

I put my thumb on the scanner she is holding out to me. It beeps briefly and then glows green. I had a gun now. Even if I would prefer my own weapons from my homeland.

“One more tip before you meet the Avengers… Go in civilian clothes. All they know is to meet Fury in the briefing room. They have no clue that they are getting a new colleague. We'll mostly leave the talking up to you. Knock 'em dead! And I mean that literally. ", She smiles.

"Where can I store my things in the meantime? I can't really carry all of them with me. ”I had to laugh. The sight would probably be too laughable and extremely embarrassing.

"Do not worry. I'll take care of that. So? Ready to meet the Avengers? "

"Is there even a correct answer to that?"

"I don’t think so…"

We've been standing in the briefing room, where we're supposed to meet the Avengers in a few minutes now, waiting. At some point, I go to the big window and look over the city. The view from up here is fantastic.

I turn around when I hear the door open and a group of people enter.

The Avengers. I looked at them one by one.

Bruce Banner - Hulk, tried to recycle the Super Soldier Serum but became Hulk in the process

Tony Stark - Ironman, Genius, Playboy, philanthropist, built an armor out of metal to escape from captivity in Afghanistan and now flies around in his Ironman suit and saves the world from evil aliens.

Steve Rogers - Captain America, was a pretty weak little guy during World War II who was chosen for The Americans' Super Soldier Program to defeat Hydra.

Thor was well… Thor, the god of thunder, his brother Loki was to blame for the attack by the Chitauri a few weeks ago.

Clint Barton - Hawkeye, S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and nearly infallible archer

I paused for a moment and held my breath when I got to the last person.

It was the woman I met in the café.

Natasha Romanoff - Black Widow, ex KGB agent and now works for S.H.I.E.L.D.

She was probably looking just as confused and surprised as I was at her. I don't know why I didn't recognize her on Saturday. The fiery red hair and the emerald green eyes. I notice how the warmth shoots into my cheeks. 

"What's up Fury?" Asks Steve and crosses his arms over his chest.

"I would like to introduce you to your new team member."

“With all due respect sir, she's just a girl. Practically a child. "

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that ..."

I tilt my head and examine him closely. Memories appear before my eyes. Ice.

I feel my eyes change, the ice takes control and Captain America begins to freeze. I start at his feet and keep moving up.

"I could freeze you and throw you into the ocean, but we already had that." I giggled ecstatically.

"Avengers ... May I introduce you, agent y/l/n"

Tony laughs and points to Steve: “She’s turning you into an icicle ... I like her. Can we keep her? "

I take over my powers and stop freezing Steve.

"I can unfreeze you again, unless you like to be frozen.", I grin mischievously and walk towards the Avengers

Natasha raises her eyebrows in agreement "Well… she’s not wrong..."

Steve grimaces, the ice cream probably got uncomfortable at some point. But it is his fault. Never underestimate the inconspicuous.

"I'm sorry agent y/l/n! I shouldn't have underestimated you. Can you defrost me, please? It's getting uncomfortable ... ", he begs and it's kind of sweet.

I close my eyes for a moment and look for my inner flame, when I open my eyes they are red. I hold my palm in Steve’s direction and use my Inner Flame to carefully melt the ice so as not to harm him.

I notice how Agent Barton is about to say something, but then closes his mouth and stays silent when he sees my red eyes.

I look each one in the eye in turn. Bruce Banner seems very thoughtful, Tony Stark is hiding his grin behind his palm, Steve Rogers looks at me with respect and also somehow in awe, Thor scratches his chin, Clint Barton is probably scared that he is next and Natasha ... she looks proud and grins slightly, but doesn't want to show it.

Nick Fury and Maria Hill have left the room and then after a few minutes of all six Avengers staring at me, Tony takes a step forward.

"I think it's calling for a party," he says, clapping his hands in front of his chest.

Then the rest of them answer in unison: "No Tony, no party!"

I giggle and close my eyes a little shyly when I notice how I slowly return to the real me.

Clint noticed that Natasha was watching me all the time and finally said: "Why are we leaving Agent Y/L/N to Natasha and us, men, thinking about what we could do to celebrate the day tonight. And NO party Tony! "

We only hear Tony utter a quiet "Aw man..." before the men all leave the room.

When we are finally alone, she comes up to me. She smiles. “I was hoping to see you again someday. Even if the current circumstances are quite surprising ... "

"I was also surprised to see you again and I'm kind of embarrassed that I didn't recognize you ..."

"I was also surprised ... when I met you on Saturday I would have really thought you were a normal girl ..."

I blush. "I was in the café today and was hoping to meet you ..."

"How about if we go for a coffee now and you tell me something about yourself ..."

"Only if you tell me about yourself, Agent Romanoff ..." I giggle.

"That can be set up ..."

"Tell me ... How does it feel to be the only woman stuck with five idiots?"

She laughs "It's exhausting ... But now I'm not alone anymore."

We move slowly towards the door, she opens it for me and I leave the room before she closes the door behind us.

“Do you want to go in your combat suit or do you want to change? Then we may not get that much attention. My hair is noticeable enough ... "I chuckle and turn to her.

“You’re right, I should change my clothes first. The combat suit is not exactly suitable for blending in with people… ”, she laughs and we go to the elevator before we go to her floor.

“You know… people on the street are always staring at me… and their eyes burn into my skin. I like my hair and eyes, even if they didn't always look like that until I got my powers.” I fall silent as the memories run through my head. The pain. I could still feel it.

_ I stumbled through the portal where my mother's guards had dragged me. I hit the floor painfully, but ignored it and got up. I started looking around, but am suddenly interrupted when a sharp pain runs through my chest. I cried out in pain and felt the warm blood running down my chest. My blood. The gemstones dug through my chest and my skin ripped open as the stones worked their way to the surface. I propped myself up on my arms as I kneel on the floor and tried to breathe. After a while, the pain subsided and I realized what that meant. She was dead. My mother was dead, and our people were certain to have fallen. Now there really was no turning back. I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and clapped my hand over my mouth to hide my sobs but it ripped through my throat like the pain in my chest that I felt a few minutes ago. I was on my own now. Then everything went black. _

When I scream and open my eyes and sit up I see Natascha in front of me.

"Where am I?"

“In my room. You collapsed in the elevator and screamed as if you were in pain. "

"It was just a memory ..."

“But a very lively one, it looked. If you want to talk about it ... ", she puts her hand on mine and I draw back my hand.

"Thank you ...", I smile weakly, my voice broke off. I had probably screamed too much.

"Wait a minute ... I'll get you a glass of water. I'll be right back."

She gets up and comes back quickly, with a glass of water in her hand, she sits down next to me and gives it to me.

“You don't have to answer me if you don't want to, but what's that on your chest? It was glowing earlier and I didn't want to look because I didn't know if that would be okay for you ... And your iris and pupil were also completely white ... "

"These are very powerful gemstones, they are anchored deep in my sternum. Through them, I can use my powers. I got them when my mother died. It was very painful. That was what I saw earlier ... It was a memory" I take a sip from the glass, it helps me stay calm. The last thing I want now is to burst into tears in front of Natasha.

"How about if we give you other thoughts, Hmm?"

"That would be nice ... Are you still up for coffee?" I smile shyly.

"Of course ... are you feeling a little better?"

I nod. "Thank you…"

"You said earlier that people are always staring at you because of your hair ... I could lend you a wig if you want ..."

"You would do that?"

"Anything for a friend ...", she smiles. Was that what we were? Friends? I notice a certain warmth in my chest. Friends ... 

"Didn't you want to change?" I giggle and finish my water.

“You’re right… I guess something came over me. I'll be right back ... ", she also giggles and then takes some clothes and goes into the bathroom to change.

I slowly get up from the bed and go to the mirror on your wall. I run my hand under my top and place it on my sternum. I feel the pulsing of magic in my body, in sync with my heartbeat. I close my eyes and focus on my powers.

_ When I open my eyes again, I'm still standing in Natasha's room, but it's dark and the light of the moon is the only source of light. I look around, but I can't see much when suddenly the door is pushed open and two women stumble into the room, preoccupied in a heated kiss. The two women stumble towards the bed while they begin to strip each other of their clothes without breaking the kiss ... _

I see Natasha standing across from me, her hands on my shoulders, probably having pulled me out of my trance. I flinch and take a step back.

"Hey, are you okay? You were gone again ... "

"Yes ... Yes, everything is fine ...", I swallow and notice how the heat rises in my cheeks. I.

"Another memory?"

"I don't know ... I can't remember ..." And it was true. I couldn't really believe what I was seeing. If Natasha only knew what I saw ...

"Do you want to tell me?"

"Another time ..." I chuckle.

"Okay ..." she laughs and holds out the wig to me "... I brought it for you ...".

The wig is brunette. A dark but still chocolatey brown with loose, fringed bangs.

"Can you help me? I have never done something like this before…"

"of course ..." She smiles and starts tucking my hair under the cap before putting the wig on my head and adjusting it.

I notice how she briefly holds her breath and inconspicuously bites her lip. She thought I didn't see it but I did. I stand in front of the mirror and am amazed when I see myself. I looked really good.

"I should wear it more often ... I think it suits me ...", I giggle, deep down I knew that I would wear this wig more often from now on.

"That's right, but I still think your white hair is the best. I bet you will have to wear a wig and colored contacts on undercover missions. You look unique and beautiful, but sometimes it doesn't help to stand out from the crowd."

"I haven't thought of that yet ...", I smile slightly "I'm looking forward to my first mission ..."

"Maybe we'll have a mission together someday ..."

"That would be great ... Shall we go?"

"Sure.", She takes her gun and tucks it in her waistband under her top before we leave the room and her apartment together.

We take the elevator to the ground floor, where we then leave the building and slowly make our way to the café. We walk briefly through the park and I enjoy the sun on my face before I take off my jacket and tie it around my waist.

"Do you want to see something cool?"

"Always ..." I hear how she smiles while speaking.

I crouch down and pick up a stone from the floor. Out of the corner of my eye, I see she's coming towards me, so I get up and turn to her.

"just watch...", without hesitation she directs her gaze to my hands. I take the stone in both hands and crush it until a shiny crystal remains, then I give it to Natascha.

"Wow ... That is unbelievable ...", she takes the crystal and turns it in her fingers, then she holds it up to the light and I can see how she smiles as the light is reflected in all the colors of the rainbow.

"you can keep it…it’s a gift… for a friend…"

"For real? Thank you! ”, The next thing I notice is how Natascha wraps her arms around me, pulls me close, and hugs me tightly. I freeze for a moment but I don’t back away and return the hug shyly.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha and the reader start to bond over coffee and they are having a small welcome celebration for the reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start into the new chapter want to thank Lord_Fandom again, who is now my co-author.  
> Also: I had my midterms last week and that is why this chapter is one week late. I will try to upload a new chapter every two weeks. The chapter is a little bit longer than the last one to make it up to you. I can't wait to get further into the plot and I think Lord_Fandom will agree with me.  
> I want to thank everyone for the comments and kuddos, I really appreciate it.  
> Enjoy!

She decides to let me go after a couple of minutes and we start walking to the coffee shop. We order our usual and something to eat. Natasha decides to get a donut and I choose one of the delicious brownies. After that we pay, go to our booth and sit down.

“I could be wrong but I think you already used your powers in front of me. When you were holding my coffee that day.“

“You noticed…“, a small smile is spreading on my lips.

“I thought that maybe it was just the light if the setting sun, but your demonstration at the tower was proof enough. I was pretty impressed but also kind of proud because a young girl scared a soldier from World War II and I think Clint almost shit his pants“ she giggles and it warms my heart.

“well… that wasn’t really me…“

“What do you mean?“ she asks me, a little confused.

“The elements kind of have their own personalities and sometimes they just snap and take over my body. Just like with Steve earlier. The Ice didn’t like what Steve said and wanted to teach him a lesson.”

“I already know that we are going to have so much fun with this… But now you definitely earned the respect of all the teammates and taught them a lesson they actually should have known by now.“

“Yeah that’s true…“ I laugh and take a few sips from my coffee.

It stays silent between us, a kind of awkward silence. So I try ro use some smalltalk to find out more about the redhead.

“What is more fun for you, undercover or field missions?“

“undercover… i love taking over new roles…“

“I can tell…“

“Okay my turn… how good would you say are your fighting skills?“

“I’ve been training for as long as I can walk. I can beat you in every existing kind of martial arts, hand to hand combat and with every, at this moment existing, weapon… I could kill someone with a paperclip. I don’t need my powers to do that.“

Natasha’s eyes widen and something tells me that she is familiar with that kind of training.

“Did you even have time for other things?

“Learning new things always came easy to me because I started at a very young age.”

“believe me if I say that i can talk from experience…” I can feel her getting uncomfortable talking about this topic.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to or if you feel uncomfortable…”

She nods and gives me a small smile.

“When I turned 16 I had to start my training for becoming Queen just like my ancestors. And one year later everything was taken from me. I was supposed to be Queen but our kingdom fell. Just like my mother. That makes me the Queen of a fallen Kingdom. A Queen without land nor people. If I at least had the writings of my ancestors to learn more about my powers, how to control and use them.

“What are your powers? You said something about elements earlier... Is it cryokinesis and pyrokinesis?” she asks me and i can see an excited glow in her eyes.

“no… well… kind of…” you lower your voice and start to whisper “I am the keeper of the 6 elements, Air - Ice - lightning - water - fire - and earth.” 

Her eyes widen “That’s how you created the crystal earlier…you used your earth powers...”

I nod and take a bite of my brownie. 

“But don’t tell the others I want to see their faces when they find out…”

Natasha chuckles. “Okay… this is going to be so much fun…”

“What do you think are the idiots planning for tonight…?”

“I honestly have no idea… but food is definitely going to be involved.”

“Damn you if it isn’t” I laughed.

“You are definitely not going to starve in this household. Every apartment has their own kitchen but we always meet in the kitchen and eating area next to the main room.” 

“I am so excited…”

“I can tell…” she points her finger at my coffee. I must have picked it up and now it was literally boiling in the mug.

“Oh Shit… sorry…” I put the mug down and the boiling stops after a few seconds.

She looks out the window of the coffee shop and up to the sky before furrowing her brows.

“We should get going or we’re going to be soaked before we can make it to the tower.

“Afraid of a little rain Agent Romanoff?”, I put on a playful grin.

“No…” she hesitated before quickly adding a “I am a highly trained operative. I am not afraid of rain.” 

I laugh and take a long sip of my coffee burying my face in the mug. Natasha takes a big bite of her donut trying to hide her smile. As I put down my mug she starts laughing.

“What is it?” I look at her confused.

“I didn’t know you had a mustache…” she giggles and reaches out to wipe it off with her thumb. I freeze for a split second but let her wipe the coffee off. A sad smile appeared on her face. she must have noticed my flinching every time someone tries to touch me.

“Better?” I smile and look her in the eyes, hoping to feel what’s on her mind. I didn’t even know why I did that or what I was hoping to find.

“Much better…” she smiles, taking another bite from her donut.

This time it is my turn to laugh. She somehow managed to get icing onto her nose.

“Do you always eat like a child?” 

“What? Nooo!!” she whines and I reach for her face with my hand wiping off the frosting. I lick the shugary cream off my finger and smirk devilishly. 

“Somebody’s warming up…” she smirks and leans back in her seat.

I finish my coffee and brownie before I lean back too. “Are you ready to go or do you want to get wet?”

“Oh you wish…” she laughs and finishes her donut and coffee. I stand up and go to the door of the coffee shop. 

As we step out the rain starts to pour immediately. We both laugh and I grab her hand before I start running towards A-Tower, dragging her with me. 

I blink for a split second and suddenly I see trees in front me. I’m in the woods and it’s raining. I can hear children's laughter but I can’t see anyone. I stop running abruptly and the next thing I feel is someone crashing into me before we both hit the ground.

I look up and see Natasha laying on top of me, her soaked hair clings to her face and water is dripping off some loose strands. My vision gets blurry for a split second and now our lips are only inches apart, eyes locked. Her hair looks different but it’s still soaked. As my vision clears again I see her standing over me holding out her hand to help me up.

“Are you alright? You looked like you’d seen a ghost…”

“Yeah I think I’m fine…” I take her Hand and get up from the ground.

“Are you sure? because you look puzzled… Did you hurt yourself?" Natasha is seemingly worried now.

"Yes I am sure. No, I did not hurt myself. I'm fine…" I give her a small smile.

"Okay I'll believe you then…" No she doesn't.

"Are you coming? Now that we're already soaked we can take a walk in the rain…"

"But don't want you to catch a cold." 

"Elemental powers remember? I can dry us in no time."

"Yeah… right…" With that I take her by the hand and we go to the pack we visited earlier.

As we walk I feel her eyes all over me and it's making me feel a little bit uncomfortable. After a while I decided to tell her.

"Could you please stop looking at me like that… I can feel your eyes burning into my skin and that is NOT very comfortable for me…" 

"I'm sorry I-..."

"It's alright Natasha… just don't try to do it too often."

She nods and we stop in front of the park. 

"What do we want in the park…?"

"Let me show you…"

"Okay…"

"Follow me…" I start walking into the direction of the little community garden and hear her footsteps behind me as she starts following me.

I kneel down in front of the dirt that was supposed to be a flower bed.

“The people have been trying to grow flowers and they worked really hard, but it didn’t work…” Natasha kneels down beside me.

“And you think this is the time to expose your powers?”

“No… nature takes it’s time to grow… but this has been far too long…” I bury my fingers in the soft dirt and feel something “...someone poisoned the ground so they wouldn't grow.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I am going to give this dead earth it’s life back…” I connect with the earth powers and my eyes glow a vibrant green as I feel the magic run through my veins, into my arms, hands and fingertips before flowing into the ground. I can feel the flowers in the bed awakening from their eternal sleep, the first flower buds breaking through the surface.

“Now it's nature's turn to finish what we started…”

“Why can’t you just let them fully grow… it would be much faster…”

“Because it brings the people joy to watch things grow and evolve…”

She smiles and I can feel her hand between my shoulder blades. I try not to flinch at the soft but sudden contact. Something is on her mind but I can't get a hold of it. 

"Maybe we should head back to the tower…"

I nod and get up, her hand sliding down my back, sending shivers through my body. I can't help but remember what I saw earlier in her bedroom. I start walking, trying to flee from this awkward moment, walking towards the tower. I can feel Natasha following me, a couple of seconds later she is right next to me, the crystal I gave her in one hand, playing with it.

"It's so amazing that a rock can be something so beautiful and pure…"

"I know. It is something we should never forget. That no matter how evil someone may be or look on the outside, there is always a spark of light in them. You just have to let them free it. But they can't do that alone. You have to help them and ignite their spark by giving them something worth fighting for, something that makes it worth feeling pain sometimes.”

She just stares at me in awe.

“This is definitely the most beautiful thing I’ve ever heard…” I smile at her. 

“Well… it’s true. Everyone has it and there is no exception…”

“You really are full of surprises y/n…”

“I tend to surprise myself…” I chuckle.

We didn't even realise that the rain stopped and the sun came shining through. Her red hair looked amazing in the sunlight, it looked like pure fire. I probably stared at her face for too long with her staring back. This is getting really awkward. 

I start walking backwards, heading for the door, stopping the moment I catch a glimpse of a face in the corner of my eye. I blink and the face is gone. 

What I didn't realize was that I was holding Natasha's hand, dragging her with me, making her fall onto me as I stopped walking. We both fall to the ground our faces only inches apart. I could feel her breath on my lips and I can't help myself but lick them. Our breathing's hitch asw we get closer. She smells so good… Why the fuck does this keep happening??

The next I know is that she is standing up. straightening her clothes. I get up too and comb through my hair with my fingers, trying not to look like how I'm feeling right now. Confused, surprised and still in shock over what almost happened.

A strawberry blonde woman, in heels and dress that probably cost three times as much as my apartment rent, is walking up to us. She's about Tony's age and I recognize who she is. Virginia Potts. THE Pepper Potts. As in, CEO of Stark Industries and Tony Stark's beautiful girlfriend. I blush. 

"Hi you have to be the new Avenger. I'm Virginia Potts, but you can just call me Pepper." She smiles and extends her hand to me and I take it. I start shaking her hand (probably squeezing and shaking it like an idiot).

"Hi my y/n is name…uhh...my name is Y/n. I am the new one." I stammer completely lost, not stopping on squeezing her hand.

"Nice to meet you...y/n. You have quite the firm handshake..." she smiles. I drop her hand immediately. 

"I- I'm sorry I- I didn't mean to…" I feel Natasha putting her arm around my shoulder, her scent filling my senses, calming me down somehow. What is happening to me? 

"Don't worry… I've had worse. You're pretty strong, young lady…" 

"You can just call me y/n"

"Shall we go upstairs? I bet the boys are already waiting for us…" Natasha says and I nod.

We walk towards the elevator, Natasha's arm still around me. She has this calming aura but something about her touch makes my powers go crazy inside. Stay calm y/n.

I close my eyes. I feel my magic going crazy in my body, I try to grasp something to hold on to, to keep me from falling

Millions of blurry pictures appear in front of my eyes, often framed by fiery red hair. The music of a ballet in the back of my head. I feel Natashas grip around my shoulders tightening her nails digging into my upper arm. 

My eyes fly open and I try to breathe. Pepper is gone and it's only Natasha and me in a hallway. I look around and see the sun setting over the skyline of New York. 

She puts her hand on my chest and looks me in the eyes. I take deep breaths and try to put my focus on her.

"You were a ballerina, weren't you?" 

"How do you know that?" She looks at me confused.

"I- I don't know… It's just a feeling…"

"Are you sure that everything is alright?" 

"Yeah… let's go see what the others are up to..." You smile even though it's a lie.

She takes me by the hand and drags me into the main living room. The others are already waiting on the couch, caught up in some discussion. 

We stop right next to them, Clint looks up and smiles. 

"Hey girls, did you have fun…?" 

"Of course we did…Or did you think we would hold each other at gunpoint and threaten to kill one another?" I joke sarcastically and look at him laughing.

They all start laughing. And I sit myself down between Clint and Steve. Natasha sits herself down on the armchair across from me, a smug grin on her face.

"Y/N are you in for chinese takeout or what do you want to eat?" Tony asks, leaning back, putting his arm around Pepper's shoulder. 

"Sure! I'd love that!" I smile happily.

"Make yourself at home y/n…" Steve says smiling down at me. 

I put on a serious face and tell him "Well that means i would have to throw you all out because I don't like visitors."

First they all look shocked but as I start laughing they start too.

After we all ordered our food, everyone starts talking to each other and we have a lot of fun. We don’t have to wait for too long until our food arrives. 

We are talking about a lot of things, never anything personal and we keep talking as we eat. Everyone is so loosened up and it's really calming. I can feel Natashas gaze upon me every time I start talking and I can feel chills running down my body.

"Clint suggested we could play "Serious questions" so we all get to know each other better…" Tony looked at me as I was stuffing noodles in my mouth with my pair of chopsticks.

"No I didn't, you did Tony!" Clint exclaims "and we all thought that this is a stupid Idea."

"I like it!" I say my mouth still full of food.

"Ha told ya!" Tony laughs and leans back. "Thanks kiddo"

I use the momentum of surprise as he is not looking at me to form a snake if water out of my glass and smash it into his face, the snake exploding into a splash of water.

"Don't call me kiddo ever again" I laugh and he is frozen in shock looking first at me then my hand. 

Everybody starts laughing, except for Natasha she just smiles at me.

"Okay lesson learned…" He grunts but can't hold back a little smile. 

"I can dry you if you want…"

"Yes please…!"

I focus my eyes on him and start evaporating the water from his clothes. The others just stare at me. 

"Can someone give me the hot sauce please?" Natasha asks looking directly at me. 

"Sure!" I hold out my hand for the hot sauce and use my air powers to levitate the bottle and let the air carry it to Natasha.

"Thanks" She smiles at me and I smile back.

"What else can you do with your powers y/n?" Steve asks me.

"I can, for example, bring this poor plant in the back of the room back to life. You should keep a better eye on your plants Tony... They have feelings too!" I laugh and stand up to go to the plant. I put my hands around the pot and carry it to the table. Then I place my hands on the dirt in the pot reaching for the plant with my powers. It feels cold and completely dried out. I use my magic to bring it back to life.

Their eyes widen as they first look at the plant and then back at me. 

"You should water it every second day. This little boy needs a lot of water but not too much on one day. Try to keep it at a constant hydration level."

"I do have some more plants you could fix though…" Clint laughs and I shake my head.

"I can't do too much of it… it is pretty exhausting. And why do you even have plants if you don't take care of them?"

"They looked pretty…"

"Still… plants need affection. They’re almost like pets…"

“Okay let’s play serious questions. I’ll get the bowl with the questions.” Tony quickly changes the subject, probably scared that I could lecture the Avengers about proper plant care before he gets up to get a bowl from one of the drawers in the living room. The bowl is filled with small pieces of folded paper. Then he goes to the kitchen to get an empty bottle.

“Take a question and spin the bottle. You’ll have to ask the person it points at.” He holds out the bowl and the bottle to me. I take a piece of paper and grab the bottle before spinning it in the middle of the table.

The Bottle points at Natasha. I unfold the card and read the question out loud.

“Natasha,  what's your favorite ice cream topping?”

“Oreo.”

“Good choice. I love Oreo.” I giggle.

“Okay my turn…” She takes a card and spins the bottle. 

The bottle points at Thor.

“Okay Thor, if you could only eat one food for the rest of your life, what would it be?”

“Pop Tarts.” Everyone laughs, except me. I didn’t get it but I would find out very soon.

He takes a question and spins the bottle. The bottle points at me.

“Bring it on…!” I laugh.

“Y/n… If you had the opportunity to be immortal, would you take it?”

“No. I may be the most powerful being in the universe, existing at this moment and mostly invulnerable but I don’t want to be immortal in any kind. And I want to grow old.”

“Wise choice y/n…” He smiles.

“Okay my turn…” I take a chard and spin the bottle. This time it points at Steve.

“Okay Cap… Do you like going to the movies or prefer watching at home?”

“I’ve never been to the movies so… I can’t really answer that yet.”

“I’ll take you out one day I promise.”

“Thank you” He laughs and pats my back before he spins the bottle and it points at Tony.

“Tony, If you could have a super power, what would it be?” Steve asks him, eying him curiously.

“Anyone of y/n’s powers. They are amazing.” He points at me and smiles.

“Aww thanks Tony. I’ll take that as a compliment. I love your Suit by the way.” I grin.

He spins the bottle and takes a card.

This time the bottle points at Bruce.

“Bruce… At a party, where can someone find you?” He gives him a challenging look and leans back in his seat.

“Somewhere quiet…” Bruce answers and takes a card from the bowl.

“I bet” Natasha raises an eyebrow, grinning smugly.

“y/n, If you see a puddle on the ground, do you walk around it or over it?” He looks at me as if he is trying to psycho-analyze me.

“Jump in.”

“Really?” He asks me his eyes tracking every move I make. It felt very unsettling.

“Yeah. I never got to be a real kid…”

“I can imagine…” he looks at me with sympathy in his eyes.

“No you can't!” I snap back at him, my eyes glowing in a dangerously vibrant red, making him sweat. I lean back in my chair a couple of seconds later after glaring him to death and take a new question from the bowl before spinning the bottle. It points at Clint.

“What’s your favorite way to spend a day off, Clint?” I ask him looking at him curiously.

“Well… sometimes when we have a day off, Natasha and I go to this bar, not far from here…” He smiles and puts his arm around me. He takes a card, spins the bottle and laughs as it points to me.

“Do you have any musical talents, y/n?”

“Yeah, but I can show you…”

“Finally some action!” Tony shouts.

I get up from my seat and grab the electric guitar on the small stage in front of a wall. I take my place behind the microphone.

“You know… You have to plug it in…” Tony looks at me with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh no I don't…” little bolts of lighting emerge from my fingertips, bringing the guitar to life. They just stare at me with wide eyes.

I start strumming the first chords of Umbrella before turning to Tony and Clint.

“Clint, I need you on the drums. And Tony...Gimme the bass…” I grin smugly.

“You don’t know if we even play…”

“Oh I got a feeling that you can…”

They both get up and join me on the stage. This is going to be fun.

“And since it’s been raining for hours now, I think this song fits perfectly.”

I look at the boys and we all start playing our Instruments. After a few chords I start singing the first Verse.

_ You had my heart _

_ And we'll never be worlds apart _

_ Maybe in magazines _

_ But you'll still be my star _

I look around the room and I can feel the energy that starts filling the room. I keep singing and smile at the boys.

_ Baby cause in the dark _

_ You can't see shiny cars _

_ And that's when you need me there _

_ With you I'll always share _

_ Because… _

I finish the Verse and start singing the chorus. Both Avengers are joining me creating a perfect harmony.

_ When the sun shines _

_ We'll shine together _

_ Told you I'll be here forever _

_ Said I'll always be your friend _

_ Took an oath _

_ I'mma stick it out 'till the end _

_ Now that it's raining more than ever _

_ Told you we'll still have each other _

_ You can stand under my umbrella _

_ You can stand under my umbrella _

_ (Ella ella eh eh eh) _

_ Under my umbrella _

_ (Ella ella eh eh eh) _

_ Under my umbrella _

_ (Ella ella eh eh eh) _

_ Under my umbrella _

I turn around and look at Tony joining him for the second Verse. It feels like we’ve known each other forever and never did anything else.

_ These fancy things _

_ Will never come in between _

_ You are my entity _

_ Here for infinity _

_ When the war has took it's part _

_ When the world has dealt it's cards _

_ If the hand is hard _

_ Together we'll mend your heart _

_ Because… _

I turn back to my microphone and we start singing the chorus again, Clint joining us.

_ When the sun shines _

_ We'll shine together _

_ Told you I'll be here forever _

_ Said I'll always be your friend _

_ Took an oath _

_ I'mma stick it out 'till the end _

_ Now that it's raining more than ever _

_ Told you we'll still have each other _

_ You can stand under my umbrella _

_ You can stand under my umbrella _

_ (Ella ella eh eh eh) _

_ Under my umbrella _

_ Under my umbrella _

_ (Ella ella eh eh eh) _

_ Under my umbrella _

_ (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) _

I walk towards Tony and we face each other, singing the bridge as we play our instruments. Clint supports us with backing vocals.

_ You can run into my arms _

_ It's okay don't be alarmed _

_ (Come into me) _

_ (There's no distance in between our love) _

_ Gonna let the rain pour _

_ I'll be all you need and more _

_ Because… _

I head back to my microphone with a quick jump and we rock through the last chorus of the song. I feel the electricity pulsing in my veins. I look at Natasha and she just stares at me like I’m some kind of goddess.

_ When the sun shines _

_ We'll shine together _

_ Told you I'll be here forever _

_ Said I'll always be your friend _

_ Took an oath _

_ I'mma stick it out 'till the end _

_ Now that it's raining more than ever _

_ Told you we'll still have each other _

_ You can stand under my umbrella _

_ You can stand under my umbrella _

_ Under my umbrella _

_ (Ella ella eh eh eh) _

_ Under my umbrella _

_ (Ella ella eh eh eh) _

_ Under my umbrella _

_ (Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh) _

_ It's raining (raining) _

_ Oh baby it's raining _

_ Baby come into me _

_ Come into me _

_ It's raining (raining) _

_ Oh baby it's raining _

_ Oh baby come into me _

_ Come into me _

We end the song with sweat on our foreheads and completely out of breath. But I’ve never felt this good in my life. The energy hasn’t left the room yet and the rest of the Avengers start cheering and clapping. 

I hear Pepper mumble “I’m in love with a rockstar…” still flashed by what just happened.

We all climb off the stage and head back to our seats, not without grabbing something cold to drink.

Pepper pulls Tony down to herself, kissing him. Clint whistles playfully and slaps his ass before putting his arm around me.

We all start laughing and bruce bends forward, his face dead serious.

“You guys should start a band.” He says and everyone is silent.

Steve is the first to break the silence. “You guys were amazing. It felt like you never did anything else.”

“Steve is right. What you did on that stage was incredible.” Natasha adds.

“We’ll think about it…” Tony says laughing.

We all start talking with lifted spirits and I feel like I’ve finally found my family. No one was trying to dig in my past and we were all just having a good time.

After a few hours of talking and laughing I find myself next to Natasha, her arm wrapped around me, her hand stroking my back, fingertips drawing soft patterns and I feel my eyes as they start to get heavy. 

“Getting tired?” she asks me and I look up to her a tired smile on my lips.

“Come on… I’ll bring you into my apartment. Your bags are already there.”

I nod. “Thank you.”

She gets up and we wave the avengers good night, her arm still tightly wrapped around me.

We make our way to the elevator and I struggle to keep my eyes open.

She takes me to her apartment… well... floor.

“You have an entire floor to yourself?” I ask, already a bit sleepy.

“Of course What did you think the word apartment means in the eyes of Tony Stark?” I chuckle sleepy at her response. She drags me into the “apartment”.

She points at one of the doors.

“This is the bathroom, if you want to change and this is my bedroom. You'll stay there for the night.”

“Thank you” I say as I grab my bag and go to the bathroom to brush my teeth and put on my pajamas.

As I finish getting readyI take my clothing and put it into the bag. After that I leave the bathroom and go to her room. She's already waiting, sitting on the edge of the soft bed.

"Just make yourself at home… I'll go to the bathroom to get ready and sleep on the couch."

"Can you stay? I don't want to be alone…"

"Of course…" She gives me a small smile "I'll be right back…"

I climb under the soft blanket. The mattress is hard but still extremely comfortable and the pillow is so soft that my head is lying in the perfect angle. 

I close my eyes for a split second and feel how I'm slowly drifting off. I feel the mattress dip beside me. I don't open my eyes. I can feel her plant a short but soft kiss on my lips. I smile against her lips.

"Don't goodnight kisses belong on the forehead?" I murmur already half asleep.

I feel her soft lips on my forehead and hear her whisper "good night y/n…" before drifting off into the land of dreams.

_ I have no choice. I have to do it. It’s my only option. He is a coward and I am supposed to marry him. But I hate him. He is supposed to be King of our Island. My Husband. And he doesn’t even know how to fight. If you jumped down from his ego onto his IQ you’d probably break your neck. _

_ If it wouldn’t have been for my mother stupid ass decision, today would have been a day like any other. That means Training – Breakfast – Queen training – lunch – history – tea time – dancing lessons – dinner – free time – sleep – repeat. I got used to my new routine even though most of it sucks. Especially the things that have to do with becoming queen.  _

_ One month ago – and 11 days – I turned 17. I started learning to be a queen when I turned 16 and I have to be ready to take over the crown by the time I turn 21. _

_ Today is december 24 _ _ th _ _ , the day before christmas. It is the day of the big celebration for mine and Darick’s engagement. I prefer calling it the “my mother forcing me to marry some stupid boy against my will” – celebration. My mother probably only chose him because he was the best looking.  _

_ I look into the mirror. I’m wearing a white tulle dress with a sparkling corset and long sleeves. My tiara on my head and the y/hc waves falling from the half-updo onto my shoulders, chest and down my back. _

_ I am amazed by how many weapons I am able to hide under this dress, not to mention my royal-warrior-over knee-boots, the removable skirt, the unbelievably comfortable corset and the white leather pants. My mother would kill me if she knew.  _

_ I secure my telum cerneala in my leg holster and hide it under the skirt right before I hear a knock on my door.  _

_ “I’ll be out in a second!” I yell. The door opens and my mother comes in, dressed in a golden shimmering dress with her crown on her head, the golden hair in an updo that probably took the maids hours.  _

_ “There she is… My daughter, beautiful as always…” She smiles. _

_ “Hello mother…” I turn around and drop into a courtesy. _

_ “Are you ready to present yourself and your fiancé to the people?” _

_ “He is not my fiance yet…” I groan. _

_ “Does it matter? He’s good looking, he has a clean and pure bloodline. You are going to be the perfect rulers and going to have perfect children. Heirs to OUR families throne!” _

_“Yeah we’re going to be the warrior queen and the coward king of_ _Arcanus.” I give her a dry laugh and my sarcasm kicking in._

_ “Behave young lady.” My mother scolds walking into my direction like jaguar stalking their prey.  _

_ I lift my chin, danger burning in my eyes. _

_ I blink, looking at my mothers face. At the end of the room again. _

_ “I asked: are you ready to present yourself and your fiance to the people?” _

_ “Of course mother…” _

_ “You seem off sweetheart… is everything alright?” _

_ “Of course mother…” _

_ She walks over to me and links my arm with hers, before walking out of the room with me. We walk along the halls we’re greeted by the palace employees. Something feels off but I can’t quite get a hold of it.  _

_ We walk to the back door of the palace. The door is three times as high as me and has golden ornaments all over it.  _

_ As we step out of the palace we are greeted by my team. The warriors, women and men framing the way to the coliseum, where the people are already waiting. I fix my posture and step behind my mother. She starts walking along the path being the Queen she is. I let her bring some distance between us before following her, my steps confident. I put on my best face, trying to stay focussed and serious.  _

_ My team starts making funny faces at me, probably to cheer me up. They know very well how much i hate this day.  _

_ “Heads up princess or your crown will fall!” was what i heard one of the women joking. _

_ “You are going to regret that Johnson!” I say loud enough for everyone to hear, a small smile on my lips.  _

_ The tulle of my skirt is floating around my legs as a gust of wind greets me when I walk out of the wind shadow of the palace. I fix my posture again and take a deep breath before I walk up to the steps at the right side of the stage, stopping right in front of them. Time to shine y/n. _

_ My mother is already on the stage of the coliseum holding her opening speech. I don’t really listen to her talking. I’m looking around. I just can’t shake this feeling that something is seriously wrong here. _

_ As I look around I see Darick standing on the opposite side of the stage and I can feel his stare burning into my skin. He winks at me and I flash him a perfect fake smile.  _

_ On my mothers command we both climb the steps of the stage, walking towards each other. As my mother backs off to the back of the stage, he takes my hand and we turn to the audience walking a few steps forward before finally stopping raising our intertwined hands into the air. The crowd cheers and throws flowers at us. This whole ceremony is ridiculous.  _

_ We take down our hands after exactly 60 seconds and turn to face each other. He is now holding both of my hands in his. My mother steps behind us with the traditional gold ribbon in her hands. The royal advisor holds out the small velvet pillow with the royal engagement ring. He lets go of my Hands to take the ring. I hold out my left hand and he takes it, sliding the ring onto my finger. _

_ After he is done the royal advisor arranges our hands in the traditional way, before my mother starts folding the ribbon around them. We repeat the vow our mother is saying looking each other in the eyes. At least this time his eyes stay on mine instead of letting them wander over my body. At least we are not allowed to kiss until the wedding. He’s not even allowed to touch me except for the royal engagement ceremony. This is the first and last time that I am going to be thankfull for all these stupid rules. _

_ When we are finished we turn around again facing the crowd, the volume of the cheers raising again.  _

_ The cheers turn into screams of horror way too fast as the people in the back are being stabbed by some evil substance. _

_ “How is that even possible?! We defeated him!” I exclaim not believing what’s happening. _

_ \---------- _

_ This is the version of the song they are singing: _

_ [All Time Low - Umbrella (listen on Youtube)](https://youtu.be/LUS3VmZcJgY) _

_ [All Time Low - Umbrella (listen on Spotify)](https://open.spotify.com/track/6ZUQhRkFJqiPsOucrXZwS6?si=5ZJqfv6pSbGK59ZvrgbVig&utm_source=copy-link) _

_ This is a Spotify playlist I made for the Story. Feel free to listen to it. _

_ [Queen Of A Fallen Kingdom (listen on Spotify)](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7KBIyPRhkFbrfLuoObtS80?si=QpyXJbztTSyUtYwfAiHo5Q&utm_source=copy-link) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter. feel free to comment if you have questions. I'll try to answer them without spoiling anything.  
> Here are the translations for some words I used as names for objects:
> 
> telum (latin) - weapon  
> telum cerneala - multifunctional weapon
> 
> Tell me if I forgot anything.


End file.
